


A Secret Never To Be Told

by Cyndagirl



Series: Yog Vale [2]
Category: The Yogscast, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil is Inhuman, Crossover, Enderborn Rythian, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff somewhere probably, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndagirl/pseuds/Cyndagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Cecil and Carlos' wedding draws near it becomes apparent that it's not going to be as easy as they thought. The problem, unfortunately, is not the usual Night Vale weirdness but their unusual family relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations

Cecil and Carlos sat opposite one another on the kitchen table, hand-writing invites to the wedding (because neither of them particularly fancied running the risk of their work laptops exploding due to the ban on computers by city council). It took much longer than writing them out on the computer, and every once in a while a few would disappear that had to be re-written, but it also added a ‘personal touch’ according to Cecil which totally made it worth the hours spent writing obscure address codes. Carlos was certain there was no way he’d be able to forget the time and date of the wedding after writing it out so many times. The invite list was fairly standard, Carlos’ immediate family and his half-brother whom he was very close to, his team of scientist and the few friends that he’d made in Night Vale and then Cecil’s cousin, sister and Old Woman Josie, Steve and Janice and, finally, the innumerable amount of friends Cecil had.

They didn’t get to go out often together, since their work times always seemed to be at the oddest hours imaginable, but it seemed like whenever they went out Cecil was always greeted and spoken to by just about everyone. It was absurd to Carlos (having never really been popular in all his life) how one person could a) be that popular and b) remember that many names. He supposed it was part of the job but it always seemed uncanny the way that Cecil could strike up conversation with anyone and know instantly what they were going to talk about. Being the center of attention was not something Carlos would ever get used to, not even after the amount of times he’d had to do presentations in front of his fellow students and colleagues in order to get (and keep) his grant to work in Night Vale. This wedding was going to be simultaneously the best and probably the most terrifying day of his life. He knew that the vast amount of people being invited wasn’t going to help with his awkwardness, but he also knew that these people were dear to Cecil and so he would brave it, for his perfect, beautiful and absurdly charismatic Cecil.

Ever since that night in the radio station a month ago, he’d been stopped almost daily and congratulated on his engagement with Cecil. Did everybody in this town listen to the broadcast? It wouldn’t surprise him really. He’d had several comments from people he was certain he’d never met saying that he must be a ‘real catch to get Cecil’ and that ‘no one ever expected Cecil would settle with someone’ which he wasn’t really sure whether to take as a compliment or a warning. Probably a warning. Honestly, he was just waiting for some catastrophe to tell him that they could never get married, that outsiders weren’t allowed to get married or something stupid like that. It worried him, thinking that in this strange town, something could break them apart forever. It worried him every day. He didn’t tell Cecil, but this seemed to be another one of those things that he just seemed to know.

“Coffee?” Cecil asked, standing up and breaking Carlos out of deep-thought.

“Uh- yeah, thanks.” He replied after a moment complete blankness.

Cecil laughed, his voice always carried but when he laughed it felt like Carlos could feel it in his heart, which was of course ridiculous because scientifically speaking-

“Penny for your thoughts?” Again, Cecil distracted him from his otherwise tedious inner-monologue.

“This is taking forever. How do you have so many friends?” he said and got back to the task at hand.

Cecil shrugged. Carlos couldn’t actually see Cecil, but he knew he’d shrugged.

“I don’t know. I’ve lived here most of my life and I work on the radio, people recognise me and, well, I never forget someone once I’ve met them in person. Not really.”

To Carlos, it seemed that Cecil had lived here all his life, so it came as a shock to him to find out this was in fact not true.

“Almost?”

“Well, I wasn’t born here but we moved in when I was about 3, just before Abby was born so I suppose it doesn’t really count.”

“Huh,” was the only response he gave, he was a little curious but questions would have to wait as most of his brain power was currently devoted to making sure he didn’t accidentally spell names wrong or write ‘Mr’ instead of ‘Mrs’. “Well that’s that done.” He said, folding the last envelope and dipping it in invisible alcohol so that no letter worms could infest it.

 

Cecil placed Carlos’ cup gently on the table in front of him and looked at the stacks of letters, sipping at his own drink. The letters for those in Night Vale were in one pile, the ones for those outside were in another. Since there was no actual way of sending a letter to someone outside of Night Vale (City-council decided that outside-of-town mail service was definitely not necessary) he would have to send them himself. This, unfortunately, required him using magic, which he hated doing for three reasons. One, it was always dangerous. Two, it was tiring. Three, he hated lying to Carlos. He couldn’t tell Carlos that he could use magic, he probably wouldn’t believe him if he did, it was just putting him in even more danger. Besides, ignorance is bliss, right?

He sighed and picked up the ones to be sent around Night Vale,

“I’ll go post these now. No point them just lying here.” He said and went downstairs to give them to a secret police officer who would check them and then approve them for mailing.

“What about the rest?” Came Carlos’ voice as he retreated back upstairs.

Oh no, think fast.

“They’ll just… disappear eventually.” He said, stepping into the living room again, coffee still in hand.

“No stamps or anything?” Carlos asked in disbelief.

“Don’t need them.”

“Interesting. Do you know how it works?”

Cecil shrugged again, glad that he wasn’t technically lying.

“Magic I guess.”

Carlos laughed at that. He was glad he did because it meant he didn’t believe him. He was a scientist after all and magic defied science.

“Silly Cecil, there’s no such thing as magic-”

Cecil stifled a response.

“- just unexplained science.”

“Unexplained science I guess then.” Cecil corrected himself and Carlos grinned.

 

No more than 5 minutes later, Carlos’ mobile began buzzing against the table. The two of them had retreated to the sofa to watch Lady and The Tramp for what must have been the twentieth time that month. Carlos lifted his head from Cecil’s lap and sighed in annoyance. It was probably his team of scientists calling to say that something happened in the lab. He would probably have to go in on his day off to help them and have to waste one of the few days Cecil got off work. He got up, but before he could even think about an excuse for not going Cecil said,

“You don’t _have_ to answer it you know”

Carlos thought about it for a moment. He was technically correct of course, but his team would never forgive him if he ignored them when they were in trouble. Then, it could just be something that they could deal with on their own.

“I know. I don’t want to ruin the rest of today but, Cec, it might be something important.” He replied sadly.

Cecil nodded, although he certainly didn’t seem happy with the response. Carlos knew he obsessed about work too much and sometimes put it before his relationship which he definitely shouldn’t do, but there were other people at stake and he’d seen The Lady and The Tramp more times than he could count anyway, the only thing he’d miss is the kissing and the quality time with Cecil.

Carlos answered the phone and did indeed have to rush to the lab. Something about levels of radiation. Cecil wasn’t really paying attention to the phone. Once he’d heard the front door shut, he stood up and took the pile of letters and began leafing through them. As Carlos’ car pulled out, he teleported the letters one by one. Cecil used his magic only in emergencies which seemed to occur all too often in Night Vale for him to be happy with it. Thankfully, sending the letters was relatively simple since teleporting was one of the first skills any enderborn learns. Carlos once told him that the ‘tattoos’ down his arms and back and across much of body looked almost like they were alive. Unfortunately, he wasn’t entirely wrong, they were a part of him, a symbol of the void that gave him his magic and proof of his eldritch heritage. He didn’t hate the fact that he was enderborn, he just didn’t want anyone to see him as a monster, especially Carlos. They were getting married though and he knew that he couldn’t possibly keep it from Carlos forever, he didn’t want to. He sent the last letter and got a drink, knowing that he had to tell Carlos when he got back, before his courage faltered.

 

He finally stepped through the door after an evening of tackling an infestation of fire bats in the lab. His hair was partially singed from a particularly close encounter with the little devils but he had thankfully sustained no other injuries (his lab coat however had been replaced due to it being almost entirely burnt to a crisp). He was, overall, exhausted and glad to be home.

“Cec, I’m back.” He said- but not too loudly since he wasn’t sure if Cecil had gone to bed yet.

“Welcome home my perfect Carlos.” Cecil replied, evidently tired, in his ‘radio voice’ (aka the best way to distract anyone, especially Carlos).

There was a cup of coffee waiting for him on the table as he walked into the open-plan livingroom, probably decaf since Cecil would never let him have anything caffeinated at this hour. It was drinking temperature so Carlos downed the whole cup before saying anything further.

“You should go to bed, you sound tired.” He finally said, plonking down onto sofa next the radio host, who appeared to be ready to fall asleep right there and then anyway.

“I will, I will- but there’s something I need to tell you first.” Cecil said. He sounded and looked serious, brows furrowed together and watching Carlos almost like he would one of experiments.

“Can it wait for tomorrow?” He replied, he didn’t want to put off any conversation, but he also liked to have a clear head when making any major decisions.

“Well- yes, but I need to tell you now, before I scare myself out of telling you.” Cecil said hesitantly.

This was making Carlos even more nervous. Was Cecil scared of telling him something? Some part of his brain hoped that it was just something small, like he’d left the oven on or something but the rational part knew something big was up if _Cecil_ was nervous.

“Listen, Cec, you don’t have to be scared of telling me anything,” Carlos said, taking Cecil’s hand in his own, “I love you no matter what.”

“I know, it’s not that. I’m just- I…” Cecil faltered and looked at the floor, pulling his hand from Carlos’ and putting it in his lap as though he were retreating from him.

“Just what?”

“I’m scared you won’t believe me.” Cecil said, finally making eye contact with Carlos. His eyes were sad and the moment Carlos caught his eye he looked away again.

“Don’t be silly Cec, of course I will. It might take me a bit to get my head around it, but I trust you and I know you wouldn’t lie to me about something so I have to believe you.” Carlos said.

 

Having Cecil for a boyfriend had turned out to have more perks than he had first expected upon getting together with him. One of these such perks was that Cecil would tell and remind him constantly of the little ‘normal’ things in Night Vale that Carlos would otherwise be oblivious to. In such a manner, Cecil had in fact saved him and his work more times than he could count by warning him of strange (but predictable) weather events and creatures that would attack the lab and the odd laws that the Sheriff’s Secret Police lay onto the town.

 

“I’m not… human,” Cecil said, quietly, almost under his breath, so quiet in fact that Carlos almost missed what he said, “I’m enderborn. I-” he stopped again and looked up at Carlos, who was staring intently at him, “I’m a monster and…-”

“Woah, woah, woah Cec,” Carlos interjected, raising a hand as if to stop him, “You’re not a monster.”

“I can be… Sometimes.” Was Cecil’s reply.

“So, I guess that explains the moving tattoos. Do you control them or?” Carlos asked, mystified by tentacle looking markings that weaved across most of his beautiful boyfriend’s skin.

“Yes- well, sort of. They do their own thing when I’m not paying attention but-” Cecil took a breath and stared Carlos directly in the eye, “I have magic.”

A few moments passed while Carlos digested this known-world-shattering information.

“What.”

It wasn’t even a question. Carlos was mildly dying inside.

“I know that you’re a scientist and you don’t believe in magic but… I can assure you it exists. I can prove it… if you want but not tonight, I’m really tired.” Cecil said quickly, watching as Carlos’ face went from confused to horrified.

“But… then… All of my work… is wrong?” Carlos stuttered, looking wide-eyed at the folder full of notes on the coffee table.

“I don’t actually think most of Night Vale is inherently magical. There are a few magical creatures though. So- probably not.” Cecil said, trying to cheer him up.

Carlos looked up at Cecil and immediately felt guilty, “I honestly don’t care that you are- well, enderborn. I love you no matter what, I really do. You’ve never done anything that I know that makes me doubt my love or trust for you. I hope you understand that.” Carlos said, taking Cecil’s hand again and this time holding it between both of his own, tightly.

“I guess I should have told you a while ago huh.” Cecil said, smiling faintly.

“It doesn’t really matter. It doesn’t change anything. Oh- and for the record- I know you don’t actually need your glasses.” Carlos replied, grinning back.

Cecil looked at him with the I-know-better-than-you grin that was more commonly associated with Carlos in this relationship, “I do- actually, but the reason I need them is going to mess up your brain too much to tell you at this time of night. Come on, lets get some sleep and we can talk about this properly in the morning.”  

Carlos just nodded and let Cecil drag him into their bedroom while his brain was freaking out about... well… everything.

“G’night Cec.”

“Good night Carlos, sleep well.” Cecil said as he turned at the light and wrapped one arm around Carlos’ waist.

 

 


	2. The Scientist and the Enderborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna and Rythian get their invitations.

“This is ridiculous!” Lalna cried. He had spent the last two hours trying to rewire the ‘spaceship’ and he was getting to his wits end with the machine. It moved slower than a melting stick of butter down a hill for goodness sake! It was only built for collecting aura nodes too (it _definitely_ wasn’t like he was trying to take over the world with it). He raked one hand down his face and stared at the wiring for a full minute before throwing his wrench onto the floor (forcefully enough that it made a dent) and storming back to the castle to unwind.

The walk back relaxed him somewhat and although he did end up figuring out how to fix the ship on the way back, he resisted the temptation to return. His castle, floors and floors of sciency shizzle wizzle, stood proud atop a grassy hill. It would be picturesque if not for the craters that littered the landscape after various experiments and… accidents. The most recent was a cluster of wither-based craters after he and Kim took on the ‘king of the nether’.

“Hey Kim!” Duncan chimed as he walked through the gates.

“Hey Duncan,” Kim replied, landing in the courtyard and passing him a handwritten letter, “this appeared on the counter earlier. It’s got an address and everything! I didn’t know we had a postal service here.”

Duncan frowned and took the letter from his apprentice, opening it carefully so as not rip the very pretty envelope. “We don’t.”

He couldn’t think from the top of his head who on Earth the letter could be from. Rythian certainly wouldn’t bother with the fancy envelope- this is if he had a reason at all to send a letter. Everyone else around here would just come and talk to him or call him.

Family perhaps? No, his mom and dad hated him, his sister would call him (although that hadn’t happened in many years) which left only one person it could possibly be.

 

Carlos Antonio Remigio

and

Cecil Gershwin Palmer

request the pleasure of your company

as they join in loving union

on Sunday the fifth of September

at Mission Grove Park, Night Vale.

 

Duncan squealed with delight and begun dancing around upon reading this to the point that Kim had to physically hold him down by the shoulders (which was quite a reach given their size difference) and scream at him to tell her what was going on.

“MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED!” He shouted back with a stupidly wide grin, still hopping from foot to foot.

“I didn’t know you had a brother.” Kim said, calming down slightly.

“Well he’s my half-brother but he’s the closest family I’ve got really. He’s a scientist just like me!” He replied with a giggle.

Kim shook her head with a laugh and the two walked into the castle, fervently discussing dress and formalities.

  
  


~Meanwhile~

 

Zoey skipped into Blackrock excitedly, almost tripping and headbutting Rythian. The mage laughed and pulled her into a hug as she began apologising profusely.

“Zoey, honestly, it’s fine.” He reassured her and released her from his tight hug.

Zoey’s long brown hair was a mess, half of it had come out of its ponytail and was getting into her face. He decided to fix this as she babbled and gently ran his hands through her hair.

“-It’s just.. Oh my god! Rythy, we’ve got mail!” She said, finally pushing the letter into his hands after he had finished playing with her hair.

“Oh? Who dropped it off?” He asked, admiring the beautiful detailing (not as beautiful as zoey though) and squinting slightly to read the handwriting.

“No one… It just sort of appeared.” Zoey said, desperate for him to open it.

He didn’t recognise the handwriting but it was definitely addressed to him. He guessed it was some kind of invitation- the fancy envelope was his biggest clue- although to what and by whom was still a mystery. Ridge would simply teleport all his guests to whatever fancy gig he was hosting, Xephos wouldn’t invite him to a party (he learnt well from last time that the last thing Rythian wanted to do was dance), Hannah and Nilesy were still resettling on Owl Island and Ravs wouldn’t send letters as fancy as this.

“You look nervous Rythy, is something wrong?”

“No, no. I just… I can’t think of who might have sent this.” Rythian muttered, gingerly opening the seal and watching it with caution.

He took a breath and eventually pulled the slip of paper out. It was definitely an invitation, although the what and whom were still a mystery.

Zoey leaned over to read the invitation at the same time, gasping in delight at the promise of a party and a chance to wear one of her new dresses.

“A wedding! But… Do you know either of those two? Because I’ve certainly never heard of either of them.” Zoey said, one hand on her cheek as she attempted to think of who Cecil or Carlos might be.

“Cecil…” Rythian said in what seemed to be either a wistful or confused tone.

Zoey looked at her former teacher and still incredibly handsome boyfriend and saw him staring intently at the invitation.

“ _You_ know him? Is he nice? Wait- how do you know him? Did you go to school together or-”

“Zoey… He’s my cousin…”

Zoey gasped again, “So he’s enderborn like you?”

“Yes- but… he doesn’t really like magic all that much.” Rythian said, recovering from his slight shock and walking in to the kitchen to get the sandwich he had been intent on making before Zoey had run in.

Zoey sighed, obviously hoping that he’d be some kind of fantastical mage who shot fireballs or something. She followed Rythian into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk. he looked over to see her in deep thought, sipping at her ‘energy juice’ (she was still convinced she needed chocolate milk to survive).

“He hosts the radio in Night Vale. He’s really nice, kind, charismatic… a bit over the top sometimes. I’ve never heard of this Carlos guy, but he must be something special if they’re getting married so soon…”

Zoey cut him off by wrappping her hands around his neck and kissing him on the nose gently.

“Well, are you going?” She asked, getting him back for playing with her hair earlier by braiding some of it at the back of his head as he pondered the question.

“Only if you come with me. I don’t think I’d survive going on my own.” He replied finally, “besides, the invite did say I could bring a plus one.”

“Rythian,” She said formally, “I think that is the best idea you’ve had all day.” and pulled hisk mask down slightly so she could kiss him.

Rythian grinned and slipped one arm around her waist.

“I hope so.”

 

 


End file.
